


pretty boy [ miya atsumu ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: atsumu just wants to cuddle. you, on the other hand, don’t.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	pretty boy [ miya atsumu ]

**Author's Note:**

> miya atsumu, my mf husband oh my god. i can’t even explain how much i love this man especially after today’s episode, he is just HJHHJKJBHBHJ i’m so in love with his pisshead ass. anyway enjoy yet another short lil blurb.
> 
> posted originally on tumblr @hajimies

“get… _off_ of me!”

atsumu whines, high pitched and child like as he falls onto the floor between your couch and the coffee table. his arms fold over his chest in a pouting manner, lips curled into a frown, eyes focused on the ceiling. you huff in relief, pulling your laptop back onto your lap and resume typing.

“why don’t you wanna cuddle?” he keens, stomping his feet on the carpet. _could he get anymore childish?_

you sigh, letting your eyes close before answering him. “i already told you, atsu, you distract me, and i _really_ need to get this paper done.”

“i’m no distraction! i’m just gonna lay on ya, it’s like i won’t even be there.” he bargains.

you feel something on your thigh, moving aside your computer to take a look. atsumu’s chin is resting on your thigh, sweet puppy dog eyes gazing up at you. his hair’s still damp from his shower, his natural curl pattern beginning to dry into his hair. his bangs hang over his face, his plush black hoodie from high school swallowing his toned figure. _you’re so pretty_ , you think, but you don’t think you’ll ever say it to his face.

“what?” your voice comes out as a sigh again.

a hand begins to smooth over your thigh, rubbing the soft skin under his large, calloused hand. your boyfriend flashes you that flirty smile that’s oh-so hard to resist, cocking his head, hair brushing his cheek.

“please?” he draws out, batting his eyelashes at you.

you bite the inside of your cheek, brows tucked in the center as you stare down at him, contemplating. you _could_ use the company, his weight on you was comforting and relaxing. the downside was that he was a distraction, you’d end up forgetting all about your essay and falling asleep in his arms. you sigh, placing your laptop on the coffee table.

“c’mere, you big oaf.”

atsumu giggles, excitedly pushing himself off his knees and bouncing to his feet. in the process, his knee bangs against the lip of the coffee table, drawing a yelp from his lips as he clutches his knee. you can’t help but snort, clapping a hand over your mouth in a poor attempt to muffle it. he glares at you, rubbing the spot before knocking your knees apart with a grumble, something about how he doesn’t deserve this treatment. he slots himself between your now spread legs, his head coming in contact with your chest, a content sigh leaving his lips.

“you’re lucky you’re pretty,” you mumble to yourself, reaching for your laptop once again, unaware he could make your words out.

“whaddya say?” he perks up, resting his chin on your sternum, smirking as your cheeks deepen to a shade of pink.

you pout, flicking his forehead, drawing a whine from his lips. “i didn’t say anythin’!” you snap, bringing your laptop back over onto his back, cheeks searing.

he mirrors your face, gripping your chin and pulling you back down to look at him, a brow cocked and lips pursed. your words are true, he’s _so_ awfully pretty, even with a sour face like this.

“what did you say, y/n?”

you exhale, turning your head away from his dagger like gaze. “i said you’re lucky you’re pretty.”

you expect him to gloat, chest puffing in pride and wearing the compliment like a petal. what you _don’t_ expect is his face to grow red, an excited giggle bubbling from his throat, gazing up in admiration.

“you think i’m pretty, baby?”

your eyes meet his soft brown ones, heart swelling at his giddy grin. “well, yeah.”

atsumu’s smile stretches to his ears and he squeezes you impossibly tighter, head nuzzling deeper into your chest like a cat. you can’t help but laugh, softly running your fingers through his hair, another hand smoothing over his back beneath his hoodie.

“i think you’re pretty too…” his words are muffled by your shirt but you can make them out, vibrating into your chest and heart.

you resume typing your essay, not before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “good. i love you but now you’ve gotta shut up, lemme finish my essay then we can cuddle, okay?”

he nods softly, humming peacefully into your chest. the room falls silent besides your keys clacking and the soft chatter of the tv.

“can you call me pretty one more time?”

a sigh from your lips. this has to be the hundredth time you’ve sighed today. “miya atsumu, you’re very, very pretty.”

he giggles. “you’re very, very pretty too.”


End file.
